CotV Chapter Eleven
According to Samuel, Alex had nightmares regularly. It was a part of losing everything you knew in a violent burst of dark energy. I asked him how she survived, but he wouldn't talk to me about it. I could see why, too. It was kind of a sore subject. That day he showed me the mines, and the different strips that had been made. At one point he had actually found a ravine, and they'd been mining in it for a long time. I could still see ores glittering out of the darkness, though. It was a deep ravine, and we were on one of the top levels. The darkness below swarmed with creepers and zombies. A couple times I got shot by a skeleton. "That's one of the deepest ravines I've ever seen," Samuel told me. "You'd die if you fell. I'm trying to find ways to get down, but there are dark things down there I've never seen before. I'm pretty sure there's some caves at the bottom that go deeper than the ravine." "It's quite a sight," I agreed. We mined and brought back a lot of cobblestone, which we used to power the Magmatic Configuration. I'd been given some used magma-proof iron leggings and a full set of leather armor. I also crafted a sword from zelzivium reserves and then powered it with the Magmatic Configuration. Alex and Jennifer were already out when we got back up. Samuel asked me to toss some stuff in the forge while he went down and activated it, so I did. We were melting ingots soon enough, and Jennifer came back from the forest with stacks of oak. Alex returned from the desert with no luck, even though she said she might have seen a village really far away. They began working at different parts of the cave. Samuel and I went back into the mines. He showed me one of the strip sections and how far it went. I was pretty sure it receded into the ocean. We didn't get much from the mine, but we were able to get back before dark. The night was peaceful, no more waking nightmares. We got up and I accompanied Jennifer to the forest. As usual, we had a giant argument before we got there, so we split and each tackled part of the forest with our rage, pretending we were attacking the other with our axes. Together we harvested more wood than the team had ever before obtained in one go. The evening was nice. We were restless, excited about the prospect of so much fuel and building supplies. We celebrated with a cake, and started brewing a few potions. They never had the chance to finish. An explosion rocked the sides of the cave. Another one blew through, destroying a part of the wall and destroying our brewing stands. "We're under attack!" Alex yelled. We sprinted out of the cave, but I saw something red flash above us. "Get back!" I shouted, and we skidded to a stop as at least six blocks of TNT flew in front of us, from over the top of the cave, and exploded, leaving holes in the ground. From one side of the cave, four bone wolves jumped out. On the other side, three husky wolves ran out and glared at us. More blocks of TNT came over the top of the cave. We were surrounded. Samuel and Jennifer grabbed their swords and jumped, one at the bone wolves and the other at the huskies. Stone golems lumbered out behind them. We were outnumbered as well. Alex had an idea, and ran into the cave. I went as well and guarded her as she pulled out an ender pearl from a chest. We ran out and looked up. The small floating island above the mouth of the cave hovered undisturbed. She hurled the pearl up at it, trying to get the high ground. It never reached the island. A blue, glowing arrow struck the ender pearl and blasted it away in the direction of the Corruptis. It went between the spires of the Reskimit Tower and out of sight. My last instinct was to grab onto her. As our souls were sucked into the pearl and shot in the direction of the Corruptis, I saw only one thing, holding a bow and a TNT-boasting gun. It was a man dressed like an adventurer. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV